


One Hell of a Ride

by thief_xf_mind



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Biting, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Degradation, Drunk Sex, Hitting, Kismesis, Kismesissitude, M/M, Other, Pailing, Porn, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), pitched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thief_xf_mind/pseuds/thief_xf_mind
Summary: Murrit had been pitched flirting to a new level recently. He drags Dismas to a diner to discuss plans for their next assassination and offers him a drink. Though he refused, Murrit insisted anyways and purchased it. After enough to make them both a bit buzzed, they go back to Dismas's hive for a bit of an intimate treat.--------------------Edit: I lied I'm making one sex scene because yeah. No top surgery because I said sookay ily Imma actually write, let's see how long it takes me to do soas of 10/6/2020
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin, Dismas/Murrit, Dismurrit, Murrit Turkin/Dismas Mersiv, Murrit/Dismas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	One Hell of a Ride

There was a deep tension. Almost too deep. It was starting to really get to Dismas. Murrit had been pitch flirting with him a bit more intensely recently. He would start to cup his cheek, grab his waist, tilt his chin up with his forefinger, hell, he would eventually go as far as to grab his thighs. Through all of that, he would get real close to his face, then to his ear to whisper some delightfully dirty things, only to pull away before he did anything else. Dismas didn’t know what to do with this kind of attention. He didn’t tell anyone about it because he felt it to be unneeded information for anyone else to know. He didn’t know what kind of advice he would be looking for. Mostly because he didn’t want advice. Why? Because he didn’t want Murrit to stop whatever he was doing. Yes, this pitch flirting was messing with his mind a little bit, but there was a part of him in the back of his mind that told him that this all felt right. He wanted more of the attention. He _needed_ the attention.

Murrit on the other hand was having a lot of fun with the teasing. He always got the reaction he wanted. Flustered and speechless. He was honestly a bit surprised that Dismas would let him put his hands wherever he pleased. Well, at least the areas he was placing them now. Of course Murrit wanted to play with the flirting a bit more. See how far he could get with it. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck the ever living daylights out of the low blood.Yes, they’ve pailed before, but it wasn’t anything too special. It was just something that happened in the moment. This is a whole new kind of tease. He wanted to wreck his night. He needed the right time and place. He always made sure to keep these things private however. He would never act upon his scandalous movements towards Dismas with others around. He could swear that he feels the other lean into his Touch whenever he cups his cheeks. Dismas isn’t usually hard to read, but with that damned bandanna on his face, he just wished he could see how actually flushed his cheeks are. He definitely planned on getting more touchy next time. Take it a step farther. Then he’ll keep stepping until Dismas or himself decide that that’s enough. That, or he’ll keep going until the other is an absolute mess. 

Speaking of which, they were supposed to meet up for a mission. Yeah. ‘Mission’. He wasn’t going to have him take anyone’s life today. He was probably going to just drag him around a lot. Take him to get food or something. Stay in a hotel, though maybe the hotel would be a bit much. Not money-wise, just in general. His own hive was a mess and Dismas’s had a deadly skulltitan out for any ass that was in existence. And Murrit knew that this was going to completely mess him up all over the place. It was going to confuse the shit out of the low blood, and that’s what he was aiming for. He told Dismas to meet him in a bit of a secluded area in a city, which is where he was waiting right now, quite frankly. Dismas has arrived a little late from the time Murrit had requested him to be. “Hey, sorry I’m late..I had to take care of my lusus.” He mumbled an undertone before peeking up at the others' unusual attire. “Why are you dressed all nice and shit? Are you gonna plan on going out while I’m working?” Dismas was confused by his attire. 

Murrit on the other hand had laughed a little bit. “C’mon, I told you specifically on skorpe that I was going to take you out somewhere nice and to dress up.” He lied, which is something that Dismas caught immediately. “Yeah, dinner my fucking nook, Turkin.” The low blood grumbled, crossing his arms. He seemed a bit thrown off by this. He was expecting work. Not whatever the fuck this was. Murrit then stepped forward in his direction, causing Dismas to step back a bit. However Murrit didn’t stop walking towards him until his back hit the alleyway’s wall. Murrit then slipped one of his hands into his front pocket while the other grabbed onto Dismas’s shoulder, holding him in place. It wasn’t a stable placement, knowing damn well that he could get out of the grip really easily. He leaned forward into the low blood's ear and spoke, changing his tone of voice to be a bit lower, showing some sort of power over Dismas. “As much as I would love to eat you out for dinner, we have plans to discuss.” Murrit spoke. “However, if you manage to not..let your ignorance get in the way tonight, I might consider it.” He added. He then used his other hand to grab Dismas’s other shoulder, holding him firmly against the wall this time. There was no easy escape now. Dismas has been trying to push him away by his chest, but to no avail. As he was speaking,he started to grab onto the nice vest he was wearing. His hot breath was hitting his ear, making it twitch gently. “I’ll take real good care of that nook of yours. I’ll make you such a euphoric mess, you won’t know the difference between breathing and moaning.” Murrit stated seriously. He wrapped his lips around the other’s ear right on the top, sucking gently before pulling away from him. All of this caused Dismas to change from pushing, to grabbing his vest tightly and pulling him closer. He buried his face into Murrits neck nervously, his throat threatening to make a whimpering sound. He caught himself before he could do anything. Murrit then pulled the rest of his body away from Dismas, letting go of his shoulders, making Dismas let go of his chest. He ruffled his hair gently before heading off.. “Alright. Dinner time. Let’s go before they cancel the reservations.” He called out as he walked out towards the exit of the alleyways. 

Dismas had stood there, completely nervous and unable to speak. During that whole time, his face had been flushed hardcore and he honestly didn’t want the feeling to stop. He stood there for a moment to try and recollect himself. His ear tickled in a sense, feeling hot and teased. His body was hypersensitive and he wanted more. The feeling made his knees weak. It’s funny how a single touch to the ear can make you slightly lose yourself. He came to and realized that he needed to catch up because he lost the high blood in the streets. Once he caught up, he kept his pace while walking next to him. He didn’t know what else to do other than try to figure out what had just happened. So naturally, he blurted, “What the hell was that about?” Murrit turned his head to the side and fixed his shutter shades, flashing a smug smirk at the low blood. “I’ve not no idea what ya talkin about cowboy.” He said, then facing back in the direction they were walking. “What do you mean you don’t-! N-Nevermind..” He muttered. Dismas decided to not question him anymore about this for the time being and just walked with him, baffled and flustered.

They arrived at the restaurant soon after their awkward exchange of words. They spent a while discussing what they were going to do next. The next hit list. Occasionally, the conversation would be cut off by the waitress coming over and offering drinks. Each time, Dismas would refuse, but Murrit would ask for a glass of wine. Once they had finished talking about their plans, they ordered their food and ate. Murrit had finished his glass of wine. He didn’t ask for a lot. He had about a half a glass, but it was enough to satisfy. The waitress came back with a smile on her face towards the high blood, not really paying too much attention to the one that he was sitting across. “Is there anything else I could get you, sir?” she asked, speaking directly to Murrit. He looked over at Dismas and smiled a bit. “You want anything?” he asked his clay blooded companion. Dismas shook his head and put his hand up in refusal. “I’ll pa-”

“Two lemon-drop vodkas, please.” Murrit interrupted. Before Dismas could refuse again, the waitress nodded and walked away from the two. He turned his attention to the high blood and scoffed. “What the fuck, Turkin!” He shouted, quickly lowering his voice when attention was being brought upon the two. The drinks were quickly brought back out, one being set in front of each of them. “Thank you.” Murrit said gratefully, taking a sip of the drink without second thought. Once she had left again, he looked at the other and raised his eyebrows. “You gonna drink it?” He asked, sounding like he expected the other to drink right away. “Come oooon, you’re really not going to drink it after I got it? It’s going on my bill now y’know.” He said. Yes, Dismas knew that Murrit was disgustingly rich, however he let his vulnerability get to him. He paid for it and whatever it was he was drinking, it was probably expensive. Dismas sighed, pulled down his bandana, and let himself grab onto the glass to take a sip. His mouth puckered at the new taste. It was hot and sour, but at the same time it was something that he wanted to keep drinking. It wasn’t something that you taste all the time. Dismas let himself take another taste of the beverage before deciding it was something he could handle. Murrit smirked and let out a small laugh. “See? It ain’t so bad a few sips in, cowboy, am I right?” The high blood asked, taking a sip of his own drink. Dismas rolled his eyes at the sea dweller and took his sweet time downing the bitter sweet beverage. For once he could say he actually felt a bit sophisticated and not like a bark beast being ordered around to do shit. He felt like an actual being. It felt nice honestly. He finished the drink faster than he wanted to, and he could already feel his cheeks heat up a bit along with the tips of his ears.

Murrit was taking his sweet time with his own lemon-drop, taking the thin glass from his glass while swirling the drink. “See? Not so bad, is it?” He stated, taking another sip. Dismas felt a little weird. It wasn’t enough to make him drunk, he just felt really hot for some reason. He doesn’t drink. He’s never drank anything alcoholic before. He started to tap the table a little bit to keep himself aware of his surroundings. Murrit noticed the other seemingly fidgeting a bit. “Hey, calm down there cowboy. Ya ain’t dyin or anything.” He stated. “Uhh ya good?” Murrit asked. 

Dismas perked up and nodded. “Oh uhh. Yeah I guess.” He said quietly. “Sorry, I just feel fucking weird.” He mumbled. It wasn’t much of a pleasant experience at first, however it wasn’t going to stop him from getting another drink. The feeling was foreign and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to feel it often, so he might as well take advantage of it tonight and get another one. A few drinks later, and he could barely keep himself sitting up right on at the table without leaning onto his hand. Murrit hasn’t had too much more to drink than what the clay blood did, though he did feel tipsy, so he knew it would be a good idea to cab them both back home. It would be much safer than walking back. Besides, he knew Dismas would probably fall over. He had paid for all of their food and drinks and helped the other up, walking him outside and into the cab. It wasn’t long into the ride before the clayblood had started to get a bit handsy. How? He would graze his hands against Murrit’s thigh, tugging at the material that was keeping him from touching his actual skin. Which is all he really now. 

Dismas unbuckled himself and straddled himself on Murrit’s thigh, leaning into his neck. Dismas was semi-aware of his surroundings, but he was definitely more than just tipsy. He wasn’t going to just full on pitch fuck Murrit in the back of this guys car, though that would be an interesting experience. Murrit didn’t seem to care much though. He looked unfazed. In fact, the tables had turned just slightly when he grabbed onto Dismas’s shirt tightly, forcing him away from his neck. He then grabbed him firmly by his chin and forced the low blood to face him. “Wow, didn’t know it only took a few drinks to get you goin’.” Murrit’s tone was leaning towards more smug and lustful. He slammed his lips against Dismas’s, the kiss radiating a hot sensation running through both of their bodies. A thick, hot, pitched sensation at that. Their lips were in sync with each other as if they were supposed to be attached by default and didn’t want to separate. Murrit started to get handsy with him, slipping his hands underneath of Dismas’s shirt and rubbing up his sides. The hot feeling was suddenly interrupted from them both when the driver slammed on the brakes, sending Dismas backwards, hitting his back against the passenger seat. He and Murrit groaned while they tried to recover from the sudden shock. “Keep it for the hive, would ya?” The driver spoke, proceeding to press his foot back onto the pedal to drive. Dismas rolled his eyes and sat back down on the seat, though it wasn’t long before they arrived back to Dismas’s hive. They both got out, and Murrit made sure to pay the man graciously, though he didn’t really want to due to the fact he ruined their ‘moment’ in the back seat. Dismas wasted no time in grabbing Murrit’s arm, however, dragging him into his hive.

Dismas ripped the door open and pulled Murrit in lazily, almost forgetting to shut the door. He pulled to the nearest couch, shoving him down into a sitting position before immediately climbing on top. Murrit wasn’t complaining. Not in the slightest. Though this isn’t something he quite expected from him. But again, he was not complaining. He ripped off the other’s tattered bandana and threw it off somewhere. The high blood then grabbed Dismas by his shirt and pulled him down so their faces were leveled. “You really are a needy little bitch tonight, huh?” he asked, a small purr emitting from his throat. Dismas’s breathing hitched just a little bit, pressing his hips down against Murrit’s. “Shut the fuck up and give me what you’ve been teasing me for, bitch.” he growled. He was trying to keep his ground. He was trying to stay intimidating, but it was difficult in this state. He was still buzzed from the alcohol, but not as much as before. Though it was still affecting him quite a bit.

Murrit let go of his shirt and placed one hand on the side of his throat while the other rested on his hips. He rubbed both areas softly with his thumbs, pressing his thumb against the middle of his throat, pressing down slightly. “You want it?” he asked. “You really fuckin want it, don’t you, dboy?” he chuckled lowly. “We haven’t even gotten to the fun yet.” he added. He shifted over and pushed Dismas onto his back, letting go of him. Murrit pressed his pelvis against the other’s, leaning over him. “I’m bouta give ya the fuckin time of ya life, cowboy.” he muttered against his ear, causing it to flick just a bit. Nothing else was said. Murrit captured the low bloods lips into a rough and pitched kiss. They basically smashed their lips together and managed to make it work, not like there was any backing down now. He used his hands to keep Dismas’s legs spread so that he could grind against him, which showed to already be working as a turn on for the clay blooded troll. Murrit pulled away while Dismas instinctively tried to lean in for more. 

Dismas wrapped his hands around the back of Murrit’s head and grabbed two fistfuls of hair, pulling at a bit of a decent strength. “You’re fucking funny..” he started. “If- yhou think..I’m going to let you f-huucking-top you scumb-” he stammered. He could barely make out words. They were just grinding, literally nothing else and he was already a nervous wreck. Murrit cut him off ‘graciously’. “Aww look at you. I barely laid a finger on you and you’re already at a loss for words. How fucking _adorable._ ” he hummed. He immediately attacked Dismas’s neck, not waiting to suck as hard as he could. He watched his teeth. For now at least. He knew he could puncture him with the slightest bite. Not that he really cared. Yeah, he wanted them both to feel good, but where’s the fun in that without a little bit of pain?

Dismas’s grip strengthened in his hair, whining a little bit. He muttered a slew of, “fuck you.” or “I hate you.” here and there while moving his hips against the others. Murrit finally pulled from the one spot he had been attacking with a bit of a popping sound, making Dismas shutter a bit. The bruise was already visible, which Murrit was quite pleased with. Though it wasn’t enough. He attacked his throat again, this time grazing his sharp teeth against where his jugular is located. Of course the tension was a thrill for the both of them. That’s what they seeked out from this experience. Murrit searched around for the spot he knew would really get Dismas worked up. He knew he had found it when he felt the physical tremble and weakened grip. It was an easy access too. Right in the indent where the collarbone and his neck meet. He kissed there for a moment before sucking again, wanting to leave another mark. Hell, he could do this all fucking day and night for all he cared. Dismas was trying to keep his cool but just couldn’t. The room was being filled with slight groans and whimpers, heat piling on top of each other making the room hotter.

It wasn’t long before Murrit pulled away again, only to attach his lips back to Dismas’s, pulling away so he could slip off his vest. He started to unbutton his shirt from the top down to the bottom, quickly removing that item of clothing as well. A few light scars were just barely visible on the upper half of his body from fights he had been in. It wasn’t severe, they were just there. Murrit leaned down and kissed Dismas again, chuckling against his lips. In fact, he had to pull away for what he was doing next. He messed with the hem of Dismas’s shirt a bit, teasing him. “You want it off?” he asked, which Dismas quickly replied with nodding his head. “You gotta ask nicely, pretty boy. You want your shirt off?” He asked again. Dismas frowned and growled a bit. “I’m not going to beg for you to take my shirt off.” he scoffed.  
“Oh really? That’s a shame. I thought we were getting somewhere.” Murrit said, shrugging.

“We _are_ getting somewhere now fucking take it off.”

“Naah, ask nicely.” Murrit suggested again. 

Dismas rolled his eyes and sighed. He really fucking needed this stress reliever so to fucks with it. “Please.” He mumbled, looking away from him. “Take off my shirt.” he finished. His cheeks were’ flushed with slight embarrassment and he honestly thought that Murrit was going to make him say it again, but he didn’t. Murrit decided to keep it easy for now, not wanting to get Dismas totally out of the mood over a fucking shirt of all things. He slipped his hands under the low bloods shirt and lifted it off of him slowly.

This was going to be one hell of a fucking ride. And Murrit was going to make sure of that.


End file.
